The Pictionary Games
by Senpaiidude
Summary: Hinata and Temari are free. They are gone from their protective families. But, in this new town, they'll find love, adventure and mistakes. Please R&R. TemarixShikamaru HinataxSasuke. I don't own Naruto. Or Starbucks, or anyother thing I mention.
1. Glares, Glares and MORE GLARES

_**Author's note:**_

_**This story is really special to me. I dedicate it to my older sister, who was killed by a drunk driver in her junior year of **__**highschool**__**. She started this **__**HinaxSasu**____**TemaxShika**__** story. I wanted to finish it for her and add a twist to it to represent what happened to her. Please review. Thank you.**_

Hinata sighed. She squirmed a little.

"Hold still child!" Neji snapped at her. He was busy bandaging the wound she had on her arm. She had cut herself with a kitchen knife.

"You know honestly Neji, I'm fine!" Hinata said, moaning.

Neji nodded. "You would be fine if you didn't have blood coming from your arm. But there is so you're not!"

Hinata moaned.

"There fine, you can move now." Neji said.

Hinata slid off the table, shooting her cousin a deadly look.

Neji sighed and hugged Hinata. Hinata only hugged him back, she knew he would miss having a cousin to take care of.

"I'll miss you." Neji said. "I'll miss your smile my adorable little cousin."

Hinata smiled at him. "I'm not that little Neji. Temari and I will be fine when we move away."

Neji nodded. Hinata and Temari were moving into an apartment in a big city 2 days away by car. She sighed deeply.

"I'm going to go finish packing." She said. She would miss her family, but it was Temari and her turn to fly away now. Before Neji and the others. She knew that Neji believed she couldn't do it. He had always been so protective of her. She bit her lip as she charged to her room and opened the door. She could do it. She would prove Neji wrong.

* * *

"Don't talk to strangers." Kankuro said, handing Temari a first aid kit.

Temari took it reluctantly. "Um…thanks."

Kankuro nodded. "Just…be careful sis. The big city can be menacing."

Temari nodded. She knew that her brothers meant well. Gaara was out at the car. Putting luggage away. She crossed her arms. They didn't believe in her.

"So what's the plan again?" Kankuro asked. He was busy packing a travel for his sister.

"Hinata's having dinner here tonight. We have an early start. She'll be staying in MY room Kankuro. Not the guest one." Temari said.

"Why?"

"It creeps the heck out of me, that's why."

Kankuro nodded. Temari had always spooked easily. There was more than one place in the house that scared her. Such as the second pantry to the right from the fridge, Gaara's closet, The third door down under the bathroom sink and so on.

Temari leaned over the sink. Her eyes searching through the dark outside. Hinata wouldn't show up for several hours. She procrastinated. She probably hadn't even begun packing yet. She snorted. Hinata was her best friend she wouldn't make Temari wait.

_But Neji is just as protective as __Kankuro__ and Gaara…._Temari hissed in her mind. She knew that Hinata was fed up with it too.

"Temari."

She jumped.

Gaara was attempting to smile at her. But he often didn't. "Temari, remember to be careful."

"I already got that lecture from Kankuro." Temair said. "Don't start."

"I just wanted to say," Gaara said, twitching nervously. "if you meet some guy, you know, don't be so quick to…you know…I mean, I don't see why guys would be…feel like…you're so-"

Temari jumped back and cut him off, "Watch it btch!" She snapped.

Gaara nodded. She got the point.

_Ding Dong!_ Temari sighed. Saved by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Kankuro said, sauntering over to the door. He opened it. "H-hinata!" He said as cheerfully as he could. He bowed, Temari wondered why, but soon she found out. Neji was behind her, prepared to beat Kankuro into a bloody pulp.

Hinata smiled at Temari. Temari expected for her to run to her and say 'hi' or something like that. It seemed as if she wanted to, but instead she stayed nervously in the entry hall, as if afraid of offending the family that lived there.

"H-hinata." Temari said. "Come in."

"I am in." Hinata stated simply.

"I mean-come over here. You don't have to take your shoes off or anything." Temari reassured.

Hinata nodded nervously. And walked towards her. Taking as wide a path as possible from Gaara. She smiled.

"Neji, are you staying for dinner?"

Neji shook his head. "I have to return as quickly as possible. But I thought I could say good-bye to you both while I'm here."

Temari nodded. Hinata leaned up against her. Neji walked up and hugged her cousin. "Bye." He whispered. He even turned and hugged Temari.

She felt the words hiss in her ear. "Take care of her." Neji whispered. He leaned back, pretending that he hadn't said anything. He turned and hugged Hinata, giving her good luck by 'kissing' her forehead, so much as just touching his mouth to her bangs. He smiled weakly and turned, seemingly strolling out the door. He disappeared.

Hinata blushed. Temari knew she was embarrassed of her forehead kissing cousin. He was all about luck and superstition. Just like Temari herself. Even Kankuro had teased at them making a good couple, only to be faced with her giant fan of certain doom.

* * *

Dinner was good, but silent. Hinata seemed so quiet, that even sitting next to her made your ears pound from overwhelming stillness.

Gaara spent most of dinner glaring at Temari. Willing her to behave when they moved away. Temari glared at Kankuro, who glared at Hinata, who glared at her plate.

Temari stood. "I'm done." She said cheerfully. "Hinata? Want to go watch a movie?"

Hinata nodded weakly. She didn't last long when they watched the usual chick-flick. She was woken by the brightening of the sky, as if it was an alarm clock too high to hear.

"Temari?"

She looked down to see that they were in Temari's room. Temari was on the floor, wearing fluffy pajamas, wrapped up in a blanket, snoring.

"Temari? Temari?!"

The 4-pony tailed girl sat up. "What?" She moaned.

"We should probably go. It's getting late."

"What time is it?"

"5."

Temari nodded. She got dressed into a pair of jeans, fuzzy brown boots, a blue long-sleeve shirt, and a light brown jacket. Hinata changed into jeans, tennis shoes and a t-shirt. Her short-short hair was a little messy. She didn't feel like combing it, she didn't have to. She was 20, as was Temari, but they still resembled their child-hood selves.

The air was cold and blue as Hinata took a load of plastic bags out to the van. It was Temari's green and shining as she always kept it clean. She looked out at the lawns of this neighborhood. The world was quiet. She opened the back and rested them carefully with all the other boxes.

"We're all ready!" She shouted.

Temari trotted out of the front door. Opening the gate and running over to Hinata. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Temari!" Kankuro and Gaara came running up. Kankuro hugged his sister, and then Hinata. Gaara hugged his sister, and only stared at her friend.

"Hinata." He said flatly.

Hinata leaned to the side, a sarcastic look on her face. "Gaara." She replied just as flatly.

Temari nodded and crossed between them, cutting off their stare, she grabbed Hinata to the passenger seat and nearly threw her in. She smiled at her brothers.

"Bye boys." She said. "I'll visit."

Her brothers nodded. "Bye Temari."

She nodded and walked over to the driver's seat. She climbed and smiled. "We're off like a herd of turtles."

"Turtles don't travel in herds." Hinata replied as the car began to move.

"Then what do they travel in?"

"I don't know." Hinata leaned back, both their seat-belts were buckled and looked out the window.

Temari turned the car and began to roll along the road, a little over the speed limit. She kept her eyes glued on the road ahead. Not knowing what she might see.


	2. Nara boy

_**Hope people reviewed on the last chapter. Thank you. This one will probably be short. **_

"Oh gosh this is heavy!" Hinata said, pulling three suitcases with her. Temari smiled back at her miserable friend. Hinata had come from a rich family. She had a lot of clothes. But Temari herself certainly wasn't poor, she just wasn't as much of a girl. She had a duffel bag and a suitcase clinging to her arm.

"Where is the apartment. I NEED to lay down." Hinata moaned.

"It's just down the hall." Temari said. "We don't have furniture you know."

Hinata smiled

_Flashback._

_"Truth or Dare!!!"__Hanabi__ squealed. _

_Neji, Temari and __Hinata__ sighed. They were confined to a night of baby-sitting __Hinata's__ little sister. Neji, the oldest, was 14 at the time. _

_"Do your worst." Temari growled. _

_"Okay." __Hanabi__ nearly sung. __"Truth or Dare?__Neji?"_

_Neji crossed his arms and looked away. __"Truth."_

_"Wimp."__Hanabi__ said. "But hey! You said it. Okay then, Truth. Um__.."__ The child put her hand under her chin and pretended to think hard. "Have you ever kissed __Hinata__?"_

_Neji__ turned red. _

_Temari looked at him, raising her eyebrows. _

_"Answer, yes or no."_

_Neji swallowed. "Yes."_

_Temari choked. __Hinata__ turned beat red. __"Y-you kissed me? __When?"_

_"You were too young to remember."_

_"What happened?" Temari asked. __Hinata__ wasn't sure she wanted to know._

_"Neji, I give you a dare. Tell her." __Hanabi__ said._

_Neji shrugged. "I was 4, and it was a clan wedding and you were 3 and….I kissed you right on the mouth out in the open and then ran off."_

_Temari smiled. Little kids were funny little people. _

_"Okay Temari. __Your turn."_

_"Dare." _

_"I __dare,__ that when you move out of your house and are off on your own. You can bring ANYTHING. __Except furniture, for 3 years."_

_"3?!"_

_"Keep to that Temari. __Hinata__, you're too shy to do this…so I give you the same dare as Temari."_

_End Flashback._

She wasn't sure how she and her friend were going to survive without furniture. Temari opened the door.

The apartment was one room .It was really a loft. One floor, one room. The floor was dark-ish orange-red wood and the walls were white. The windows were large, making the room well-lit.

"Wow." Hinata said, coming in behind her friend.

Temari threw her duffel on the floor, and her suitcase.

"How are we going to sleep?" Hinata breathed out.

Temari opened her duffel, and dumped out a HUGE mound of white bed-sheets and some thin ropes. "Tent." She said.

It only took an hour. Temari duct taped one end of the rope to the wall, strung it across the room, not tightly, it dipped, and then flung a white sheets over it and another one over that one. She then stuffed the inside with white sheets for bedding, and took out some books and widened the tent. She placed a lamp inside, but didn't turn it on.

Hinata slunked inside it and lay down. "Ooh it's so comfy." She said. She was asleep in a few seconds.

Temari nodded, for the next hour she was moving boxes inside. Most of which had radios, tapes, blankets, books, small tv's, some had food. She lined them all up against the walls. On all sides.

She went out into the hall, closing the door behind her. She leaned herself up against the opposite wall, crossing her arms.

_How ARE we going to pull this off?_ She asked herself.

"Women are always doing that."

Temari jumped up, startled.

"They scare easily too. Gosh, women are so annoying."

She looked to see a spikey-pony-tailed young man staring at her. He was wearing dark green partially baggy pants and a black ELEMENT shirt. He had a sleek, face. His eyes laced with laziness.

"Men are always on their butts and criticizing women." Temari replied. She was wearing a depleted red short sleeve shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under it and a pair of jeans. She had her hair up in the same style as always.

"You're new right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. I live down the hall."

She nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"We've been driving for 2 days. That's all I feel like telling you."

He smiled. "Women are too secretive."

Temari gripped her crossed arms tighter. This guy was getting on her nerves. He looked like he was her age. She had to admit, he was cute. But his attitude towards women…she growled.

Shikamaru stared at this new girl. _She is FINE!_ His mind said. He scoffed. He couldn't deal with women. Not now. Not ever.

"See you, Shikamaru Nara." Temari said. She got up and opened her door. "Sometime." She smiled.

* * *

A single light flashed around the room. Hinata and Temari were lying in their tent. Looking out at the darkened room with the flashlight. A lamp was lit behind them in the middle of their tent, but Temari had dug up a flashlight for handy purposes.

Hinata sighed. "Look out our new home Temari." She said.

Temari nodded.

"Ouch!" She whispered harshly as Hinata shined the light in her eyes. She looked around, those funny little color shapes popping up where she looked. The shapes seemed to swirl, and then take the shape of that man. Shikamaru. She blinked, but they only shone brighter through her closed eyelids.

"God he is cute." She whispered.

"Who?"

Temari snapped back into reality. Hinata was looking at her. "Uuuuhh…no one."

"Never mind." Hinata said with a giggle.

"His attitude towards women…" She whispered. "What a pompous jerk."

"I thought you just said he was cute."

"He is, his personality is just really, annoying." Temari said.

Hinata shrugged. "I can't really tell, I don't even know who you're talking about."

"Trust me, you don't want to." Temari said.

Hinata sighed. Her friend had already met a cute boy with a freak attitude. She recollected on her past. She had always been protected, from boys, from girls even, from doing anything on her own. It was her turn now. She hope she could meet someone that she was confused about. That she could try and hate, like Temari was right now.

She closed her eyes and laid her head down on her pillow. She wanted to meet someone. Maybe tomorrow.


	3. Crazy driving and Sasuke

"Oh my gosh! Temari be careful!"

Temari turned and glared at Hinata.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Hinata screeched, prepared for the air bag to come out and impale her.

Temari turned back. She was not used to driving in big city streets, crowded, full of taxis and walkers and bikers and drivers. They were out scavenging for breakfast.

"There's a Starbucks." Hinata said. She didn't really care where they went. As long as they had food, coffee and Temari wouldn't be driving. The Starbucks was hidden under a tall, tall building, several tables were scattered outside from the building. The whole thing was open and was shaded by a green awning.

Temari nodded and pulled into a parking garage for this part of town.

Hinata grabbed her chest, breathing hard. "I'm driving back."

Temari snorted. "Don't crash." She said reluctantly as she stepped out.

The walk to Starbucks was quiet. It would have been completely silent if it hadn't been for the honking and police sirens and other noises.

Temari walked up under the awning and entered the little shop. There was a man behind the counter, with black hair and a uniform.

He smiled at the two girls.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked, leaning up.

Temari stopped. "Hi." She said sweetly. "I'd like some really strong coffee without cream and a poppy-seed muffin please."

He smiled. Hinata looked at his name tag, SASUKE UCHIHA. Interesting.

"Ahem!" He said. He was staring at her with his deep black eyes.

"Um…Sasuke, I would like the same as her."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Um..nametag." She said.

He nodded and grinned at her, then turned.

"That was smooth." Temari whispered, turning to Hinata. "He's hot."

"Shut up. I don't plan in falling in-"

"Here you go!" Sasuke yelled from way down the counter line, he ran towards them, with two coffees and two muffins. He set them down in front of them.

Both paid.

"Thank you Sasuke." Hinata said turning.

He nodded. _How are you going to let an extremely hot girl get away without you asking for a phone number? _His mind asked. He brushed his thoughts away, but was delighted when he saw that they sat down in the restaurant. He could hear their words clearly.

"Why can't we go?" The 4 pony-tailed girl asked.

"Because I don't want hot coffee, sitting in our car, while YOUR driving. One of us is bound to a third degree burn." The hot blue-haired one said.

"I'll just drive with it in my hand."

"No, you're a bad driver here now. Holding something will just increase our chances of DYING!!!" Hinata screeched quietly.

Sasuke smiled. They obviously lived here. But were new. He stared at this new blue-haired girl. She had nice hair and a soft kind face.

Temari glanced at him, but he didn't notice.

Temari leaned in and smiled sheepishly at Hinata. "He is sooooo checking you out girl." She whispered.

Hinata turned pale. "H-he is?"

"Totally."

Hinata gulped. She was used to Neji completely attacking anyone who stared at her. But he was hundreds of miles away. His glare couldn't reach THAT far. She bit her lip.

"You don't have much confidence. Do you." Sasuke stated aloud.

Hinata turned. "W-what?"

"You don't have much confidence. I can see it in your posture. That's not good."

Hinata shriveled up, embarrassed. She didn't like people who talked to her like that.

She clasped her coffee and forged a weak smile. "C'mon Temari." She whispered harshly. Temari nodded. They got up, Hinata smiling back at him and walked off. She would have to brave hot coffee in the car with her friend driving. Anything to get her away from the Sasuke freak.


	4. This is the really short chapter

Temari smiled weakly and set her backpack on the door. Hinata was laying in the tent, nearly sobbing.

"Temari! Please don't leave! Please don't leave me alone!"

Temari sighed. "I'm not leaving permanently, I'm visiting Kankuro and Gaara for the weekend. I'll be back on Monday."

Hinata sighed deeply. They had been living in the apartment for a week. In the comfort of their sheet tent, but soon enough, Temari's brothers had sent up for her to come and visit them. Temari, not wanting to face the wrath of Gaara and his perverted lecturing, was forced to oblige. She was packing to get on her train to their hometown.

"Why so soon?! Can't you just cancel t until next week?!"

"Because then you'll ask me to move it to the next week, and the next, and the next. Hinata, I have to see my family sometime, and you too. Neji will want to see you to."

Hinata nodded sadly. She knew her cousin would soon be inquiring for her to come home and see the family. "Fine."

Temari nodded, and slung her dark blue back-pack over her shoulder. She was wearing the same short-sleeved shirt and white long sleeve one under it and jeans, that she had been wearing when she met Shikamaru. He hair in the same style it had always been in. She gave a sleek smile. "See ya then."

Hinata whimpered and rested her head on her pillow. Now she would have a weekend alone and to herself. Normally, this would be any girl's dream as she could do anything she wanted. But Hinata was not any girl. She hated being alone and Temari knew that. But she still insisted on going alone to be with her brothers and leave Hinata all alone in the apartment.

Temari opened the door. "Good luck Hinata." She said, and closed it behind her.

Hinata sighed as she heard Temari's footsteps going down the hall. Now she was alone. She rested her head on the pillow, trying to feel as safe as possible in this little sheet tent that her friend had built.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Hinata sighed. It was coming from down the hall most likely. She didn't even move to see if it was her door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _ Hinata sighed and got up, she would check, as she looked around, she realized how dark it was. She must have fallen asleep before the knock. She opened the door a crack and gasped.

"How…?"


	5. Enough

Temari sighed. Her backpack suddenly felt twice as heavy. She had just walked to the train station, and boy was she tired. She felt it right to leave Hinata the car so she could get around easier. She sighed weakly.

"Now, for what time I'm supposed to leave." She whispered and set her back pack down. She unzipped the front packet and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it with care. But care, must have not been careful enough, because when she finally had it completely unfolding, pieces of paper were blowing away. She hoped none of those little scraps carried something important as she watched them flutter down the gutter.

Her eyes narrowed her eyes and scanned the paper. In the background she heard plenty of people walking, but one set of footsteps seemed to ring in her ears and she didn't know why. She wanted to turn, and see who was making these steps, but decided that finding where the heck her train was, was more important. She looked down,

TRAIN TO S…….

"Sht!" She said harshly. Her town started with an S, and that was the only S on the whole thing, except, the rest of it was completely gone. She could see the time, but the location and the platform and all that important stuff was gone. She would just have to do without it. She folded up the paper and shoved it in her back pack, finding no more use of it. She stood and walked into the station.

She could hear those footsteps again. The ones that seemed to stand out, even though they were no louder than any other pair of footsteps. She could hear plenty of _clicks! Thumps! __Kechlicks_And other assortments of noises that shoes would make, but the _flump __flump__flump_of shoes in her ears were just too much. She bit her lip. Why were these noises so out for her?

"Um…excuse me miss."

Temari jumped, and saw a man with a cart standing in front of her. He waved his hand for her to move.

Temari scoffed. "Well, EXCUSE me." She said sarcastically and moved, the man passed her and continued through the station.

She folded her arms nervously and proceeded to check in and to the main platform.

"Oh crap." She whispered. "How will I ever find a single train in a HUGE station?" Her backpack suddenly felt heavier again. Her eyes snapped open, she could hear those footsteps again, they were from somewhere off to the side. Subconsciously, she followed the sound onto a nearby train. The conductor was not out, she stepped up the steps and peered in. She didn't see anyone.

"Why the heck would I follow mysterious footsteps?" She asked herself.

She turned to get off, but then she heard a movement, the seats were too tall to see anyone. She sighed again. There was no point to this.

She turned back again and proceeded to get off. But she heard something else again.

"Who the heck is there?" She said.

"Hmm.." Someone said, that she couldn't see. She ignored them. They obviously didn't care. This wasn't the person.

_Keep this up and I'll get t-_

She turned as there was a loud click and a lurch and car was closed and she could see the train moving out of the station.

"No!!!" She whispered harshly.

She sat down in the approximate middle of the train car. She still could see no one there. So far, that 'hmm…' could have been a lurch from the train starting. She slunk down in her seat and sighed.

Who knows where she could be going?! She could end up half way across the country or worse. She sighed again. Now she knew the meaning of 'curiosity killed the cat.'

She whipped out a book and began to skim the pages, looking for her place.

Several hours passed, and it did not take long before she realized that this was DEFFINETLY the wrong train. She sighed sadly and continued to read, ignoring the sights outside.

"Women are always reading."

Temari froze and looked up to see Shikamaru over her shoulder, looking not at her book, but at her. His eyes were brown and small but seemed an ocean as she looked up at him.

"S-Shikamaru?" She asked.

"Yeah. I saw you outside, I walked behind you several times and then got on my train, then you followed me." He said. He walked around the seat and sat down across from her. She could hear his footsteps. He was the one that had been driving her crazy, that she could hear over all the others.

She wanted to punch him in the face. But of course, Temari, being Temari, she didn't. "So…" She began. She twitched nervously in her seat. "Do you know where this train is headed?"

Shikamaru pointed at a sign. Temari sighed. It definitely wasn't her home town. "So, are you visiting someone?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I was going there for pleasure. But now I guess I have to drag YOU along. Women are stupid."

"I can fend for myself you know." Temari hissed. "I don't need you to show me around."

"You wouldn't last 2 days in that city, the next train back isn't for 3."

"Hmph." Temari crossed her arms and looked away. He was probably right. She wouldn't last. "Any stops?" She asked, in hope of getting away from this guy as quick as possible.

Shikamaru smiled a sly smile. "You're stuck woman. No stops."

Temari pulled her legs up to her chest and re-crossed her arms, still avoiding eye contact.

"How old are you anyway?" He asked.

"Pervert." Temari whispered, still looking away.

"I'm no pervert! You following me onto this train was perverted!"

She shrugged. "20, you?"

"20." He replied, smiling slightly and then looking off away.

Temari shuddered to think that she could to be this same age as this guy that had the activeness of a 500 year old ostrich. He was lazy, and rude.

"W-where were you planning to go?" He asked.

Temari snorted, he was starting to ask questions, how annoying. She sighed and answered anyway. "My brothers."

"You have siblings?"

"Yes." She snapped. "Two."

"Who is that girl that you're living with?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, Temari recognized his question.

"No, she's not my girlfriend or wife, she's my best friend, she was sick of being protected by her cousin and siblings, so when I decided to move far away so I could get away from MY protective siblings, she tagged along."

"What's her name?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari sighed. _Everyone's interested in Hinata…wait. No. What am I saying? What do I care if this guy is interested in her, he's a freak. __But still…_ She couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy. "Hinata." She whispered, she hadn't looked at him since he had first sat down, her eyes were still scanning the seat across the aisle from her.

"Hinata what?" He repeated.

"Hinata Hyuuga." She snapped. "She has a lot of guys interested in her."

Shikamaru looked appalled. "I'm not interested in her!" He snapped. "I'm more interested in you than her."

Temari looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

Shikamaru realized what he had said and rested his hand on his chin and looked out the window. _Great, now this girl thinks I have a crush on her. _ His mind mumbled. His inner self piped up, _**What**__**? She is FINE! **_

_Yeah, but, still._

_**Admit it, you think she's hot and you LIIIIIIKE her. **_

_Inner selves always do this sort of thing. _

He debated whether he actually liked her while he twiddled his thumbs. Temari smirked at him.

"You know, they always said that the best way to get to know a person or tighten a friendship is to play a game of Pictionary."

Shikamaru looked up at her with surprise. She only smiled at him. "Pictionary?"

"Yeah, it tells a lot about a person."

Shikamaru still looked at her in question. That was spontaneous. She crossed her legs and put her hands around the top leg, staring at him. "We should play it sometime." She said.

"What's up with you?" She asked.

'oh, yeah, I was wondering if I like you.' His mind teased. He only coughed. Shikamaru was still confused. "Yeah." He said. He stood. "I've spent too much time with a woman." He returned to his seat in the back.

Temari smiled. She had spoken the truth, but she knew it was spontaneous enough for him to get up and walk away. "Thankyou." She sighed, loudly, so he could hear.

As kind as he was, she had had enough of Shikamaru Nara.


	6. This is another really short chapter

"Um…hi." Hinata said. She could see herself turning red. Bright red. "S-Sasuke."

Sasuke was staring back at her. His deep black eyes searching her face. He attempted a smile, "Um…hi." He replied. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Oh um…" Hinata said with a giggle. "H-Hinata. My name is Hinata."

"Hi Hinata." He said. He pushed his raven black hair away from his face.

"You know, they say that the best way to get to know someone or to tighten a friendship is to play a game of Pictionary." Hinata said.

Sasuke smiled. "Is that so?"

Hinata nodded. She stood straight and smiled weakly.

"Confidence." Sasuke said, although he was a few inches taller than her still.

"Thanks." She said. She turned to go back inside, but she stopped and turned. "How the hll do you know where I live?"

Sasuke blushed. "I live across from you."

Hinata sighed deeply. They had two freaks living on their same hall. She wished Temari could be here. She would have the courage to slam the door in his face. He was a perve.

"See you tomorrow." He said, and in a second he disappeared.

Hinata was left standing there. Her stomach lurched. She didn't plan on seeing him anytime soon. She shut the door and walked back inside. It was completely dark. She could see the city before her. She smiled, it was truly beautiful.

She thought of Naruto. He was a beautiful person. Not his looks. But his soul. She moaned in homesickness. But she couldn't turn back now. Pictures of Neji flooded into her mind. He never believed that she could do anything. That she could take care of herself. She couldn't wait to tell him that she had spent a weekend alone. He would flip.

Hinata smirked at the imagined look on his face.

_Hinata-__sama__ How did you manage to spend a weekend on your own?_

_Oh it was easy Neji-__nii__-__san,__ I can take care of myself._

_Oh, you must really be stronger than I thought. I should have never doubted. Please forgive me._

She smirked some more and returned to her tent. She could live here by herself. She layed down. And was asleep almost as quickly as Sasuke had talked to her.


	7. Who knows?

_**This story isn't too good. But I'm honoring someone. So stick with me here.**_

Temari smiled at the quaint little hotel room. Shikamaru could only afford one, but thank heavens it had two beds. She sat down on the once closest to the door and waited for him to pass. He only stared at her.

The train ride had been long, and they hadn't talked much throughout the whole thing.

Temari looked up at him with deep eyes. He stared blankly back and set down his back-pack.

She frowned. Had he always been so weird? She didn't know. She hoped not.

"So?" He asked.

She stared at him. "What?" She asked.

"Are you going to go to sleep or something?"

She shook her head. He sighed. He had wanted to be up all night reading or something like that, but now she was going to be up and annoying him.

She raised an eyebrow. He sure did like his alone time. She pulled out a wallet and smiled weakly at him. "If you don't want me to annoy you, I can probably afford another room."

She started towards the door, aiming to pick up her back pack and leave so this freak could be alone, but something stopped her.

She could feel his arms slide over her shoulders and hug her gently. "Stay." She heard him whisper in her ear.

Temari was so surprised, that for a moment, she couldn't even remember where she was. Shikamaru? Hugging her from behind? She coughed.

He let go and walked back. "You don't have to." He said. "But…I want you to."

"I will." She said, turning. She stared at him for a good clean moment, and then set up a quick tent of sheets she had stuffed into her back pack. Hanabi would probably snap at her. Even for sleeping in a hotel room bed.

She stared, thinking, until Shikamaru speak. "Don't think that's what I want." He snapped.

She looked up. "Huh?"

"I can FEEL your thoughts all the way over here."

She blushed. She was only considering all the possibilities as to why he had asked her to stay.

She crawled in her tent and lay down. She was so awfully confused, she would hide in here until morning.

"Good night." She said, barely loud enough for Shikamaru to hear. Of course, the lights didn't turn off, and she didn't go to sleep. She lie there with her eyes open. She could hear him moving.

_Go to sleep Temari, the faster you fall asleep, the quicker time will pass, and the quicker time passes, the soon you can get away from him. He's sending you mixed signals. Or he's a total freak. Go to sleep._

She told herself. She tried to close her eyes, but they were glued open.

"What are you doing?"

She hopped up and saw Shikamaru at the opening of the tent, grinning at her.

"N-nothing."

"I thought you said 'Good-night.' You're not going to sleep."

"I know," She said sitting up. "I don't think I can."

He nodded and crawled in and sat across from her. He smiled. "Do you know how else you can tell a lot from a person?"

Temari sat up. "How?" He smiled and sat cross legged, she did the same.

"By matching your hands to another person's."

He held up his hands so his palms were facing her, she drew her arms out and slowly matched the way his hands were, their palms pressed together as their fingers curled onto the back of the other's hand. She smiled, but there was a hot sensation that came from touching his hands. He smiled too and looked at how they were.

"You have very similar size hands to mine, small."

She giggled. "You're weird."

"Am I? You are. You're crazy."

She smiled, and realized that both of them were leaning forward. "Am I?"

Their lips were locked. Their hands came apart and wrapped themselves around each other's necks. Temari wasn't even thinking about her actions. She could only smile.

"I thought you were sick of me?" Shikamaru said, breaking away.

Temari smiled sheepishly. "Women get over those kinds of things easily." She smiled and lay down on her side. She looked like a child.

Shikamaru lay down on the other side of the tent from her and stared into her eyes. _Why does she have to be so FINE?!_ His mind screamed.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Shikamaru watched her for a while before falling asleep himself.

_What could have __lead__ me to fall in love with this guy?_ Temari asked herself. _Who knows?_


	8. Stress, it sucks

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer crashed XX it was awful. Anyway, I'm not expecting much from this chap, **__**nor**__** the one after this. But it gets good.**_

Hinata charged down the street. Temari had called her and told her about her awesome meeting with Shikamaru. She could only be disgusted.

She sighed in exasperation as she reached Starbucks. Sasuke was behind the counter fixing up an extra strong coffee, as if he could feel her mood from across the street.

"Thanks." She coughed out as he handed her the cup.

"What's up with you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm afraid my friends going to come home with a child."

His faced turned red and he gulped. "Ooook." He said slowly. "That must be tough." He took the money that she gave him.

"I mean she half hates the guy but…" She froze and stared up at him. "Why am I telling you this?" Her face turned red in embarrassment and she turned away.

"Bye." She managed to choke out before leaving.

"Wait!" Sasuke called.

Hinata turned in an attempt to be kind.

"I talk to you tonight. Now must not be a good time."

She nodded. "Thanks."

She charged off into the busy streets.

"Hinata!" Someone called.

Hinata turned to see a yellow haired man staring at her. Grinning a childish grin. She blushed. "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"I came up here to work on my writing. You?"

"Temari and I escaped from Gaara and Neji."

He nodded. "Too protective for your liking eh?"

She nodded. "I can do fine on my own."

Naruto hugged her. "Haven't seen you in so long! Man, you're nearly as tall as me!"

"It hasn't been that long Naruto." Hinata scolded. "Anyway, I got to go."

"See you around." Naruto said.

"See you!"

She walked into the apartment building, her eyes swimming with stress. She had acted as happy as she could for her old friend. But she was worried. If Temari brought home a child….

_Ring, ring!_

"What now?!" Hinata whipped out her cell phone as she opened the door. "Hello?"She said as peacefully as she could.

"What's eating you?"

Hinata recognized Temari's voice immediately. "What naughty things have you been up to little girl?!" She growled. "You have me worried sick."

"Ew…I'm not….we didn't….you are very disturbed Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata sighed. So her friend wasn't pregnant. What a relief.

"He and I will be heading back in two days, can you wait 'till then?"

"Yeah, have you called your brothers?"

"Yeah, they freaked when I found out that I was with some guy for the weekend. But I told them I knew him and I could use the extra protection."

Hinata laughed out loud. "Okay then. Bye."

"Bye."

Hinata put her cell away and lay down on the hard wooden floor. She could use a couch about now. Curse Hanabi and her awful ways of truth and dare!!!

Hinata fell asleep but was awakened by a hand on her back. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a pair of big black eyes staring down at her.

"You're always asleep." Sasuke's voice said.

He was kneeling beside her, his hand on her back, shaking her awake. She sat up.

"How the-"

He smiled. "You left the door open. That's dangerous, especially when you fall asleep."

She looked over at the now closed door. "Thanks." She said.

He smiled.

He suddenly leaned forward, and kissed her briefly. Then he got up.

"Wha-" She said.

He smiled devilishly. "I just HAD to get that out of my system." He opened the door and walked out.

She stared after him, deeply confused.

Who was this Sasuke Uchiha anyway?


	9. Static

**Just to warn you. Really crappy chapter on the way…**

Hinata took her coffee and smiled weakly at Sasuke. She didn't feel as heated as yesterday. Or tired, she had driven because it was getting dark.

Sasuke smiled back at her. He wondered what was wrong with her today.

"Thanks." She said. "For last night."

He turned red in a heat. "Oh…um…sorry…I just…"

"It was fun." She said cheerily.

Sasuke looked away and quickly fixed someone else's orders. "Sorry."

She turned to look at him.

"It's not like it MEANT anything right?"

Hinata bit her lip. She wanted it to mean something. That kiss. "Right." She whispered.

"It was an impulse, will never happen again."

Hinata bit her lip harder. "Right." That's all she could say. Right.

He nodded. "Well, see you."

She waved good bye, trying not to cry.

"Hinata…did I hurt your fe-"

"No." Hinata snapped. "Leave me alone."

She turned weakly. So he didn't care. It was just off of impulse. He didn't think it meant anything.

_This is silly Hinata! _She told herself. _Crying? Why would you be crying over five seconds of your life? It didn't mean anything. Don't be baby and cry over that tiny little kiss from __Sasuke_

She walked to Temari's car. "I'm going for a drive." She said. "A very long drive, I'll be back by dark." She got in and closed the door, frantic and upset.

Temari was so brave. If a guy said something like that, she'd just play it cool and walk away. Heck, she didn't PLAY it cool. She WAS cool. She didn't care. She followed a simple philosophy of 'if he thinks it doesn't mean anything, he's not worth it.' So why was she, Hinata Hyuuga, making such a big deal about this Uchiha who worked at a local Starbucks?

She shook her head and began to drive.

She weaved her way within the city streets, but soon became unsettled. The city wasn't pleasant. She made her way to the outskirts and quickly entered a deserted highway. She gripped the steering wheel with all her might, pretending it was Sasuke. Her eyes burned.

_Ring! Ring!_

With amazing furry she flipped open her cell phone.

"What?!" She screamed.

"Hi it's- what's wrong Hinata. What happened?"

Hinata could hear Temari's concerned voice.

"Nothing." Hinata said.

"No seriously, what happened?"

Hinata gritted her teeth and looked up ahead, she could see a pair of headlights up ahead. They swerved from side to side. She sped up, wanting to get away from the city as fast as possible.

"Hinata?'

"I'm fine." Hinata said. "I'm a little busy."

"No Hinata, I wanted to talk to you…but I want to know-"

"What did I just say." Hinata said softly.

"You don't sound like it."

Silence.

The headlights grew closer, but it was not long before Hinata realized that they were in the same lane as her. She drew in a sharp breath, but the car pulled to the side about 50 yards ahead. She sighed.

"Hinata I-"

Temari was cut off as Hinata saw the car swerve back into her lane, they would collide. Head on. She let out a scream.

* * *

_Crash!_

Temari heard what sounded like an explosion on the other line. "Hinata?" She asked softly, but frantically. "Hinata?!" She said louder, making Shikamaru lying beside her jump.

She heard static, and then silence.

"What? What happened?" Shikamaru asked, sitting up.

"Oh my god." Was all Temari could say. She could guess. She hoped she was wrong.

**I am seriously crying right now. It's really hard to write what happened, even if it was short. I'm crying anyway.**


	10. Sobs

Temari's hands dug into Shikamaru's shirt. She had her head on her shoulder and her arms around him.

"Oh my god." She said, holding back tears.

Shikamaru nodded sadly.

"How could this happen?" Temari asked. "How?"

"She was hit by a drunk driver." Shikamaru said. "It wasn't her fault, it was his."

Temari let out a sob, half rattled by the jolting of the train.

They had been sitting in the hotel room, worried about what happened when in an hour, they got a call. It looked like it was from Hinata, and Temari answered it with glee, but it was actually the police, using Hinata's half broken phone to call everyone on her contacts list and tell them what had happened. Temari had been right.

They had just about begged on the streets for someone to give them a ride to the nearest train station that had quick, up-coming trains to their city. It took them an hour before an old woman agree and drove them with driving almost as bad as Temari's to a city 2 hours away where they hopped on the soonest train to Hinata. To home.

That moment would have been perfect for Shikamaru to say something criticizing about women, but he decided not to. Temari had been through enough.

"I should have never gone to go see my brothers." Temari said. "I should have stayed."

"Life is full of those kind of things happening." Shikamaru said. "Don't blame it on yourself."

Temari let out another sob. "Hinata…" She moaned. "Oh my gosh. Don't die Hinata."

She gripped Shikamaru's shirt tighter, making him cringe in pain.

"Hinata." She sobbed.

Shikamaru had, had his arms slack at his sides, but then he wrapped them around the obviously upset Temari and she began to sob freely.

"I'm sorry Temari." He said.

Temari felt slightly embarrassed about crying in front of him. But then again, all her care was placed on Hinata, even though they were still hundreds of miles apart. She was willing Hinata to live. "Hinata!" She sobbed again.

Hinata was in the hospital emergency room. A drunk driver, going at 85 miles an hour collided with her while she was driving outside the city at night. She had been slightly speeding to make the collision worse. The driver only got a few scratches, but Hinata….they were surprised she was still living when the ambulance got there.

Temari could only sob harder, and was earning several stares from the other people on the car.

"What happened?" One man asked.

Several people nodded in agreement to the question.

"We're on our way to a hospital, a friend of hers was in a serious car wreck."

One woman gasped, several eyes widened.

"What happened in the wreck."

"Drunk driver." Shikamaru said softly.

One woman actually broke out in tears as she watched Temari sobbing. "Don't die!" Temari gasped.

Shikamaru held her tighter.

* * *

"Hinata!" Temari cried as soon as they entered the emergency room.

A doctor ran up to meet them. "May I help you?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." Temari gasped. "Where is she?"

"She's in critical condition in the ICU miss." The doctor said. "I afraid it may be some hours until visitors are allowed in."

"I'll stay here then." Temari said.

The doctor nodded. "Anything to drink miss?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Can you get her a cherry cola? She likes that."

The doctor nodded and scurried off.

"Why'd you get me a cherry cola?" Temari asked.

"Because you look like you need it. Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Temari shook her head. "Honestly, I'm fine. I'll call you when Hinata's well."

Shikamaru nodded and exited. "Women are to sentimental." He mumbled.

"And that's a bad thing?"

He smiled and turned and kissed her lightly before escaping through the front door.

The doctor ran up and handed her the cherry cola and a cup.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She sat down on one of the waiting room chairs and fell asleep again.


	11. Sisters

_**A very short chapter, honestly.**_

"Hinata!" Temari gasped quietly.

She looked in the window to see her friend. Her face and arms were scared bandaged. Her eyes were pale and didn't seem to be….there.

Temari stifled a sob as she looked over all the machines and things that Hinata was hooked up to. "Hinata."She whispered again.

As quietly and gently as possible, she opened the door, almost as if she were afraid of snapping the handle off, she slid in, her arms close to her chest. "H-hinata."

Hinata didn't move.

Temari's face was already red and puffy from hours of crying in the emergency room, she did not want to cry in front of her friend.

She was hit with cold realization. If Hinata were to die, now would be the time. Temari wanted to be by her side. Hinata was a sister. She wanted to be there for her sister when she passed away.

"Hinata?" She asked, in barely a whisper again.

She saw Hinata's passive eyes flicker her way, but it was only for a millisecond. Nothing more.

Temari was sickened by the beep of the heart monitor. The beats were slow. Temari was half prepared to hear the long continues beeeeeeeep of a heart stopping. She could hear that sound ringing through her head. She was ready to hear it. She knew she would.

"Miss." A doctor said.

"Yes?" Temari said, turning.

"Visiting hours end at six, you have 30 minutes miss. I'll leave you alone until then." The doctor disappeared.

Temari cringed. She couldn't leave, not with that growing fear that when she came back, the bed would empty, and Hinata Elsewhere.

"Hinata. If you can hear me…please respond to my voice."

For the first time since Temari had seen her, Hinata turned her head and looked at her. "I'm not dying you moron."

Temari held back a sob. But a happy sob. "What happened? Someone told me that someone saved you from the wreckage?" Temari said, recalling the call from the policeman.

Hinata nodded. "I'll tell you who, but you won't believe it."

_**That line**_

_**"**__**She wanted to be there for her sister when she passed away**_." _**That line is there for a purpose. Please review. I don't really consider that a **__**cliffie**__** or whatever you call it. But, this is winding down to an end. So stick with me here.**_


	12. Flashback

_She was flying. It was sickening. But she could feel herself pinned against the ground. She could feel so much pain that she could barely feel anything at all. She turned her head to the side and vomited. _

_"What-__" She__ gasped. She could feel the iron taste of blood in her mouth. She could feel it seeping around her. _

_She felt hot, she looked down as best she could and could see flames lapping around her foot, __they__ would be spreading soon._

_She already knew what was coming. She could see figures above her, dancing in a white glare. She swallowed all the dry blood in her mouth and moaned. __"Help."__ She whispered, her cracked lips opened and closed in that flowing way as she said the word. She took a breath and felt pain. Something was stuck in her side. _

_She had been lying there for an eternity, crushed under the weight of __Temari's__ car. She was trapped within it. The seat she had been sitting in had broken, and the back flew away, so she was laying, crushed with her legs on the seat she had been sitting on, and her head and back on the back seat. She was lying __straight,__ she could feel such wait on her as if there was another car above her, weighing down. She moaned again._

_The door was intact, no hope of crawling out. It would take more than a crow bar to open it. _

_"Temari."__ She said in a dry voice. "Where are you?"_

_The dancing figures were getting closer, one reached out its arm to her. She lifted her arm straight up, even though she really didn't move her arm at all, and tried to take it. She could feel her soul fading. She could barely hear the noises of the outside world. Their fingers brushed and a numbing feeling ran through her, everything was turning white. _

_She could feel another figure's arms wrap themselves around her waist. She was being pulled. Was it one of those figures? She couldn't tell. Suddenly, she felt the weight expelled. __She could feel hard cement beneath her. She began to breath. _

_"Who-"_

_"Don't talk." A mystical voice said. It was a man's. Bold and brave, but soft and gentle. _

_She wiggled her left foot, the one that had been engulfed by flames, only to be met by pain. She winced._

_"Are you-"_

_She could feel someone remove her shoe. It hurt so much that it barely hurt at all. She sighed. She could feel something cold wash over it. _

_The dancing figures were getting farther and farther away. The white was receding._

_"The ambulance will be here shortly, Hinata."_

_There was a pause between his sentence and her name. He said it with strength and gentility. The last dot of white disappeared and she looked into the eyes of __Sasuke__. She was sitting next to her. __Attempting to take care of her most urgent wounds._

_"Sa-__su__-__ke__."__ Her lips could barely make the required motions to say his name. She said it dryly, but with emotion. _

_"Rest now."__ He said. "You're safe."_

_Hinata could hear sirens, and could see red lights. She looked up at __Sasuke's__ face. His eyes seemed to be coming at her. Or everything was going black. Everything was going black. _

Temari shivered from Hinata's cold account.

"Hinata. That's so romantic."

"I know." Hinata said. Her voice wasn't as dry anymore. Her face was pale though. "He saved me. If I had been in there longer…." She looked at her left foot. Those flames from the car had caught her shoe on fire, they would have spread up her jeans and eventually killed her, if loss of blood didn't first.

"Are you ready to come home?" Temari said.

Hinata nodded. "When its time. I would love that."

_**This isn't the end, but it's probably next chap.**_


	13. The Thankful Circle

Hinata was trembling. Sasuke had his hands around her. Holding her steady as she walked slowly into the apartment. Temari and Shikamaru were also helping.

Hinata was awfully pale, and weak, but the doctors said it was because of the week she had spent in the room, it was tiring.

"Do you think we should find a bed?" Temari asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No furniture." She said.

"But-"

"No but's." Hinata said. She smiled.

"Sasuke we can't thank you enough…." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke nodded. "It was nothing. I'd do it again, for Hinata."

Temari opened the sheet tent flap to let Sasuke and Hinata in, the she and Shikamaru followed.

The sat in a circle.

"We'll call this circle…" Hinata said. "The thankful circle."

Everyone nodded.

"This is an eternal ring of friendship." Shikamaru said.

"And love…" Temari said, staring up at him. He blushed.

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other.

"So shall we begin?" Temari said.

Everyone nodded.

"How shall we start?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata smiled and pulled the blanket that was wrapped around her closer. "We should get to know each other better.

"Well, there is only one way to get to know another person better…" Sasuke said.

Everyone smiled, and said in unison, "Pictionary."


	14. My final word: A dedication poem

_**Please keep reading, even after this is finished. **__**This was a dedication….so here it is…my final word.**_

_**Pictionary**_

_**You said you would return**_

_**To play some Pictionary**_

_**"No later than eleven,**_

_**Don't you worry my little **__**cherry.**__**"**_

_**I knew with all my soul**_

_**That my sister would not lie**_

_**She would return in time enough**_

_**To come and roll the dye.**___

_**You gave me a hug**_

_**And left through the front door**_

_**While I sat and set the game board**_

_**On the living room floor.**_

_**I waited for three hours**_

_**After a while I wondered why.**_

_**It was later than eleven**_

_**And then I heard a cry.**_

_**Mamma was on the kitchen floor**_

_**Shaking from toe to head.**_

_**"What happened?" I asked softly.**_

_**"My **__**Kirstik,**__** is dead."**_

_**Two policemen were behind her**_

_**They were frowning badly.**_

_**One looked straight at me**_

_**And then nodded sadly**_

_**"She was hit by a drunk driver." One said**_

_**"While going down a highway."**_

_**"I'm glad to know she didn't drink **_

_**In any shape or way."**_

_**I fell back and stared**_

_**At the kitchen wall**_

_**Nearly expecting you to come**_

_**And catch my dreadful fall**_

_**I shed a tear, and looked in fear**_

_**At our little game**_

_**"Kirstik," I whispered**_

_**Not wanting to forget your name.**_

_**I added to your legacy**_

_**With these unfinished pages**_

_**"The Pictionary Games."**___

_**That I saved over the ages**_

_**I put your name, your soul**_

_**Into everything I write**_

_**I finished this unfinished story**_

_**It took all of my might**_

_**I'll speak the very truth**_

_**When I say that I miss you**_

_**And deep down in my heart,**_

_**I know you miss me too.**_

_**I was 10 years old when my sister, Kirstik, was killed by a drunk driver in her junior year of high school. I miss her so much. You have no idea. This story is dedicated to her. My older sister.**_

_**Thank you Kirstik……**_


End file.
